


Finalmente (versión editada)

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry: Fluffyfest 2011, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, One Shot, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Después de un largo camino juntos Harry y Draco tienen más historia de la que creen.





	Finalmente (versión editada)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarosans/gifts).



> Originalmente escrito para el FluffyFest 2011  
> Versión editada en el 2019:  
> Estaba revisando viejos escritos y encontré éste fic que ya llevaba sus años publicados pero que estaba con muchos errores ya que lo escribí a la carrera como Pinch Hitter en el viejo Fluffyfest, así que me dieron ganas de editarlo ya que la idea me gusta bastante y así darle una nueva vida. 
> 
> Reto:  
> Fin de transmisión del programa de Oprah Winfrey  
> Frases: "Te amo, pero si vuelves a hablar te hechizo!"  
> Draco o Harry son amigos (a elegir como es que lo hicieron) y son compañeros de casa, con la consabida tensión sexual presente, uno de ellos es fan del programa y justamente durante la transmisión final, al otro se le ocurre declarar su amor... Podrán ver o no el programa?

Draco abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo primero que vio fue a Harry dormido en el sofá, sus lentes se sostenían milagrosamente sobre su rostro y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Dejó las llaves en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta y a paso lento tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó su amigo, lo observó unos segundos antes de retirarle los lentes y ponerlos sobre la mesa de centro que estaba llena de revistas y pergaminos; casi con reverencia apartó un mechón de la frente de Harry disfrutando de la sensación de enredar sus largos dedos en aquella suave mata de cabello negro. Suspiró frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, sabiéndose incapaz de ponerle fin a su calvario, de poner distancia, constantemente se preguntaba ¿cuánto más iba a vivir así? Era una tortura compartir piso con su ahora amigo y no poder acariciarlo como le gustaría, con ternura y devoción o simplemente dejarse llevar por su deseo incontrolable y estrellarlo contra la pared para devorar su boca hasta que ambos quedasen sin aliento. La caricia de Draco se prolongó hasta que sintió a Harry moverse aun dormido. Se alejó sabiendo que el joven estaba por despertar y con grandes zancadas llegó hasta el baño, necesita una ducha y una muy, muy fría.

Harry despertó desorientado, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido y menos dónde había puesto sus lentes. El sonido de la ducha llegó a sus oídos y entonces le supuso que había sido Draco quien seguramente los había encontrado caídos sobre la alfombra y a tientas comenzó a buscarlos sobre la mesa de centro que era donde el rubio solía ponerlos cada vez que esa escena se repetía, que era mucho más seguido de lo que a Harry le gustaría, pero casi siempre terminaba la semana rendido y durmiéndose ni bien se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Recordando de pronto qué día era miró la hora y encendió la televisión, no iba a perderse el último programa de Oprah por nada del mundo. El programa no comenzaría hasta dentro de una hora aun así que se apresuró en pedir comida a uno de sus lugares habituales, con suerte llegarían antes de que comenzara el programa. Había pasado toda la semana trabajando en turnos agotadores y lo único que quería era una noche de relajo en casa, viendo televisión y tomándose una cerveza.

La ducha de Draco fue larga y placentera, se estaba vistiendo con calma en su habitación cuando escuchó el timbre sonar y los pasos apresurados de Harry llegando a la puerta para cerrarla a los pocos minutos, de inmediato el olor a comida invadió el pequeño departamento que compartían. Draco suspiró sonriendo, Harry adoraba pasar sus días de descanso siendo completamente mundano, era un adicto a los programas de televisión y a las películas. Recordaba muy bien el día en que Harry había llegado con aquel rectángulo de plástico que había colocado en la pared completamente emocionado mientras hablaba de televisión por cable, programas y películas. Draco no había sentido entusiasmo alguno por aquel aparato, no entendía cómo podía encerrar tanta variedad de sonidos, lugares, colores y épocas, tenía que reconocer que le había tomado un poco entender cómo funcionaba la tecnología muggle y que no había personas pequeñitas viviendo dentro de aquella caja como Harry le había dicho en broma.

Después de superar su incomodidad con la tecnología, Draco había accedido a ver qué era lo que tanto fascinaba a Harry de aquel aparato y pronto se había encontrado disfrutando con él de aquellas extrañas películas que Harry solía ver, pronto se había vuelto una costumbre que mantenían hasta el día de hoy. Solían apretujarse en el sofá mientras comían botanas o comida que compraban y comentaban lo que iba sucediendo en la pantalla. No era un secreto para nadie que Draco disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Harry y viceversa, en ocasiones le costaba recordar su vida antes de que el gran Harry Potter se apoderada de su mundo por completo. Habían pasado muchos años y él seguía sorprendiéndose por el giro que había tomado su destino, ya no quedaba en él rastro de aquel engreído niño que alguna vez fue y aquellas ideas de pureza, alcurnia y elitismo que le habían inculcado desde la cuna habían quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Se miró en el espejo y con un toque de su varita secó su cabello. Draco soltó una sonrisa, si su padre lo viera seguramente se volvería a morir, llevaba el cabello lo suficientemente largo para sujetárselo en una pequeña y desordenada coleta, lucía un bonito arete plateado en una de sus orejas y su hombro izquierdo estaba adornado por un tatuaje, una frase en media luna escrita en dialecto élfico que significaba “sálvate a ti mismo” (producto de una borrachera descomunal que se había pegado con Bill Weasley un par de años atrás, con la que aún sus amigos solían molestarlo). Se veía más joven de lo que era, con la piel fresca a pesar de las malas noches y su delgado cuerpo bien marcado debido al constante entrenamiento físico al que ya estaba acostumbrado como buen auror que era. Otra cosa por la que seguramente Lucius se revolcaba en su tumba, pero al heredero de los Malfoy eso había dejado de importarle demasiado tiempo atrás.

Se puso una camiseta y salió al encuentro de Harry, la certeza de que lo esperaba alguna comida excesiva en grasa había despertado su apetito y su estómago había comenzado a gruñir de manera vergonzosa.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —dijo Harry con una sonrisa al verlo acercarse—. Pedí pollo frito y papas para cenar.

—Es lo que siempre comes en tu día de descanso, Potter. No me sorprende —contestó Draco riéndose de lo previsible que era su compañero de departamento.

—Te quejas, pero terminarás comiéndote la mitad —acotó Harry haciendo un gracioso puchero que sólo aumentó la risa de Draco.

Era placentero estar en casa, pasar la noche juntos frente al televisor, no siempre podían hacerlo, ambos tenían trabajos con horarios demandantes y últimamente ya no coincidían tanto como les gustaría.

Harry estaba contento y también un poco ansioso, no todos los días un programa tan legendario como el de Oprah Winfrey llegaba a su fin, había movido todas sus influencias para poder tener libre esa noche y pasarlo en casa, el hecho de que coincidiera con el día de franco de Draco en la central de aurores hacía la noche mucho mejor. Recordó que Ron siempre se burlaba de él, de su amistad con Draco y ese lazo que habían formado a través de los años, "estás tan casado como yo Harry, pero no quieres aceptarlo" le decía constantemente "Solo necesitan un buen polvo para bajar toda esa tensión sexual ¡por Merlín! no sé cómo logran vivir así". Tensión sexual. Sí, existía, Harry no podía negarlo, pero sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos desde hacía mucho habían dejado de ser solamente un festival de hormonas como cuando eran adolescentes y compartían furtivos besos. Eso era parte del pasado y había quedado atrás junto con la guerra, el exilio y los muertos. Ahora sus sentimientos por Draco eran profundos, reales y lamentablemente estaba convencido de que también eran no correspondidos.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —preguntó Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Alguna nueva película?

—No. Es el último programa de Oprah y no pienso perdérmelo.

—Por Merlín, Harry… estás adicto a esas estupideces.

—Lo sé —admitió Harry rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa boba en la cara—¬, pero es el último programa, vamos, veámoslo juntos.

Draco torció los labios frustrado porque podría irse a su cuarto y leer un poco, podría salir de fiesta o llamar a Theo y meterse mano un rato como hacían siempre que ambos estaban solteros y aburridos, pero no, se iba a quedar con Harry a ver aquel estúpido programa muggle. Maldito Harry Potter.

—¿Cerveza de mantequilla o cerveza muggle? —preguntó Harry acercándose a la heladera.

—Muggle… es la única manera de soportar tu jodido programa.

Harry sonrió y le acercó una botella que Draco recibió mirándolo fijamente, sus dedos se rozaron y la piel de ambos se electrizó. Harry se puso nervioso, como siempre que se encontraban en una situación similar, y también como siempre, intentó disminuir la tensión siendo afectivo y fraternal. Desordenó el cabello de Draco con una mano y le plantó un ligero beso en la frente antes de volver por los platos para la comida.

Draco suspiró, estaba más que acostumbrado a las espontáneas muestras de afecto que Harry le daba, no recordaba cómo habían comenzado ni entendía bien por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía privilegiado, era una actitud que su amigo sólo tenía con él y ocasionalmente con Granger, pero jamás lo había visto ser físicamente afectivo con Weasley o alguno de sus amigos de la escuela, con ellos las muestras de afecto eran más bien toscos golpes en los brazos y descoordinados abrazos de saludo. Sin embargo, con él Harry era diferente, cariñoso y cercano, como un león domado. En ocasiones Draco pensaba que era un remanente de todo lo que han vivido juntos, un día se habían detestado y el otro habían terminado acurrucados intentando olvidar lo solos que ambos se sentían. Blaise decía que no era ninguna sorpresa que hubiesen pasado de odiarse a estar pegados por la cadera: “son dos niños asustados pidiendo que alguien los quiera”. Draco pensaba que su amigo era exagerado, aunque en el fondo le daba un poco la razón.

Recordaba con claridad la noche en que su padrino lo había sacado a rastras de Malfoy Manor, debía recibir la marca tenebrosa al siguiente día, estaba nervioso y aterrado sin lograr conciliar el sueño, inesperadamente Severus Snape había aparecido en medio de la noche con una expresión decidida en el rostro y no paró hasta lograr su cometido, claro que no había sido difícil convencer a Narcissa de que aquella locura era la mejor opción, ella quería alejar a Draco lo más posible del futuro que le esperaría si llegaba a convertirse en un mortífago; así fue que en medio de la madrugada Draco fue llevado a Grimmauld Place. Había permanecido escondido ahí desde entonces a pesar de sus protestas, gritos y lágrimas, había hecho, literalmente, la pataleta de su vida, pero nada había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a su padrino ni a su madre, se había resignado a vivir siendo un exiliado al que nadie prestaba atención, con la vida hecha trizas, sin tener noticias de sus padres y perdiendo contacto con Snape luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Varias veces había pensado que la Orden lo echaría a la calle, incluso se imaginaba siendo entregado a Voldemort por ellos; pero nada de eso había sucedido, aquellos adultos simplemente lo mantuvieron oculto y protegido, casi siempre se sentía más un prisionero que un refugiado, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir de esa manera. Todo había cambiado cuando el trío dorado apareció inesperadamente, Draco se encontraba sólo en la aterradora casa esa noche y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver aparecer a sus compañeros de escuela en medio del pasillo, se habían cruzado algunas veces entes más no habían interactuado en absoluto, su vieja rivalidad se había mantenido latente así que en silencioso acuerdo todos habían decidido ignorarse. Desde esa noche el trio de Gryffindors se quedó por un tiempo en la casa, los adultos dejaron de ir, salvo por una que otra visita esporádica y Draco recordaba aquellos días como los más tensos de su estadía en la antigua casa de su familia materna, había decidido mantenerse al margen y pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en la que se había convertido en su habitación, sin embargo una vez más las cosas dieron un vuelco, había bajado por algo de comida, en su camino descubrió a Weasley y Granger dormidos sobre uno de los mullidos y polvorientos sofás, con pasos cautelosos se había dirigido a la cocina y se topó cara a cara con Potter, el encuentro había sido torpe e incómodo por un largo momento hasta que la tensión cedió al darse cuenta que si querían comer algo tendrían que aguantar estar un momento en la misma habitación; sin ser muy conscientes de los motivos habían terminado compartiendo un sándwich y una charla que se había prolongado por horas, Draco en la actualidad seguía pensando que aquella charla había sido producto de la soledad y de lo asustados que ambos se sentían, no tenían nadie más con quién hablar, él estaba exiliado y sin tener idea de qué pasaría con su vida y Harry en muchas ocasiones terminaba siendo la rueda sobrante del trio a pesar de que sus amigos no lo notaban pero él desde ese entonces había estado seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, que pronto Ron y Hermione abrirían los ojos y comenzarían una relación que venía cocinándose desde los once años.

Aquella noche había abierto una puerta a Draco para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo por esos días en el mundo mágico, recordaba el pánico que había sentido mientras daba vueltas por la sala, sin poder calmarse durante el tiempo en que los tres estúpidos Gryffindors se habían infiltrado en el Ministerio, era un recuerdo borroso cuando pensaba en eso, pero sí lograba rememorar el alivio que había sentido cuando los había visto aparecer, alivio que no había durado ni un pestañeo ya que casi de inmediato había sentido un fuerte apretón en el brazo y el nudo en su estómago producto de la desaparición. Cuando todo había dejado de dar vueltas había entrado en pánico, estaban en medio de un bosque y Weasley lleno de sangre.

Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado todo lo que tuvo que vivir ese año, habían recorrido el Reino Unido de forma errante, durmiendo cada noche en un lugar diferente, con poca comida y muriendo de frío, había sido una situación muy bizarra a la que no le quedó más que acostumbrarse, estaban en medio de una guerra y a pesar de que él no había podido elegir de qué lado estar no dejaba de agradecer la decisión de Snape de sacarlo de casa aquella noche. La convivencia se había vuelto insoportable después de que Weasley enloqueciera y partiese dejándolos atrás, había intentado ser paciente y mantenerse al margen, pero estaba harto de los sollozos de Granger y del mal humor de Harry. Una noche había salido en busca del moreno que estaba haciendo guardia afuera de la carpa, lo había encontrado con los ojos vidriosos y los labios cuarteados, echo un nudo de mantas que no lograban calmar el inclemente frío, Draco se había sentado a su lado ofreciéndole una taza con té caliente que Harry había recibido sin chistar, con un movimiento torpe Draco le había quitado el horcrux que llevaba colgado del cuello, ya era su turno de custodiarlo y Harry había agradecido el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

—No puedo seguir escuchándola llorar —había dicho Draco bajito refiriéndose a Hermione—. Me altera los nervios.

—No es su culpa, está preocupada.

—Tampoco es culpa tuya. Weasley fue un idiota y no debió irse, es más peligroso andar solo por ahí, al menos aquí no nos buscarán.

—Espero que vuelva pronto —le había contestado Harry con un suspiro.

Se habían mantenido en silencio por largo rato y Draco se había estremecido un poco al sentir el peso de le cabeza de Harry sobre su hombro, inevitablemente se había puesto rígido, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin experimentar contacto físico con alguien más y le había parecido tan irónico que fuese Potter de entre toda la gente quien lo estuviera haciendo, instintivamente había movido una mano temblorosa que enterró en la mata de cabello negro y se habían quedado así hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse.

Muchos años después, Harry seguía disfrutando el poder recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, incluso en ocasiones se atrevía a hundir la nariz en su cuello para aspirar su olor y cuando se sentía especialmente desinhibido dejaba un húmedo beso en esa piel blanca que tanto echaba de menos. Cuando eso pasaba Draco sentía que podría volverse loco, sin embargo, nunca lo detenía, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Cuando Harry piensa en los días de la guerra siempre vuelve a cómo Draco se había convertido en su amigo, en quien lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo, sin esperar que siempre tomara la decisión correcta, secretamente recordaba con añoranza los torpes y hormonales besos que se robaban mutuamente escondidos en el bosque mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en la carpa y aquellos rápidos polvos juveniles se quedaban solos en la carpa porque sus amigos salían a hacer guardia. Nunca tuvieron un romance, era más bien una forma de liberar tensiones y no sentirse tan solos. Se habían vuelto amigos en el camino hasta ser prácticamente inseparables y cuando había llegado a su fin ya no era posible negar que lo que había nacido entre ellos era real. Draco había pasado los días posteriores a la batalla triste y deprimido, su padre había muerto en manos de Voldemort por no haberle entregado a Harry cuando lo capturaron los carroñeros y su madre desapareció sin que nadie supiera darle una explicación, años después Draco había descubierto que ella murió a manos de un mortífago que le lanzó la maldición asesina poco antes de que Harry acabara con el Señor Tenebroso. Una cosa llevó a la otra y habían terminado viviendo juntos en Grimmauld Place mientras estudiaban y recomponían sus vidas, con los años Draco se había graduado de Auror al igual que Ron y Harry de Medimago. El sexo ocasional que habían compartido al inicio de su amistad fue quedando atrás paulatinamente, primero por el estrés de los estudios y luego porque ambos estaban experimentando nuevas cosas, cuando Harry había llevado a un chico —el primero de una larga lista— a pasar la noche a su casa fue el fin de sus encuentros con Draco, nunca habían hablado de eso, sólo lo dejaron atrás. Antes de graduarse la vieja casa de los Black se les hacía demasiado grande y siniestra así que habían rentado un pequeño apartamento en Londres y de pronto habían cambiado besos húmedos y mordidas por fraternales caricias y amigables besos en la mejilla. Eran amigos, les había costado llegar ahí y tenían el silencioso pacto de no arruinarlo.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, Harry prendió el televisor y de inmediato se apretujó contra el cuerpo de Draco, jugueteando con sus dedos en el delicado y suave cabello dorado. Draco, una vez más comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta mil para controlarse, la verdad era que cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la distancia, permanecer en la segura línea de la amistad que habían trazado, con el paso de los años se había cansado de salir con tipos que no llenaban ni la cuarta parte de sus pensamientos, nunca nadie sería como Harry, lo había comprendido con el tiempo, y no lo serían porque él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su mejor amigo por más que intentaba negarlo.

Harry suspiró, el programa de Oprah había comenzado y por más ganas que tenía de verlo toda su atención estaba en Draco, en el olor de su cuerpo, en lo suave de su cabello, en cuánto le costaba contener sus impulsos y no lanzarse sobre él para besarlo despacio, extrañaba su calor y su sabor, quería saber si el Draco adulto seguiría remeciéndose bajo su tacto como cuando eran adolescentes. Cada día que pasaba deseaba un poco más ser él quien despertara en la cama de Draco y no aquellos tipos desconocidos que a veces pasaban la noche en el departamento. Ya no se trataba de soledad o necesidad. No. Sabía que estaba enamorado, completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy y eso le rompía el corazón porque estaba seguro que era inalcanzable, solo podía tenerlo así, cerca, siendo amigos y hacía un esfuerzo por guardar sus sentimientos para sus noches de fantasía.

Draco se rio de pronto de algo que dijeron en la televisión, era usual que se burlara de los muggles y sus ocurrencias, su risa iluminaba su rostro y Harry a riesgo de volverse intentaba concentrarse en el programa sin éxito, Draco no dejaba de hablar y reírse siendo jodidamente encantador y Harry estaba teniendo problemas para controlarse, quería sólo ver a Oprah, desconectar su cabeza del mundo real, callar la risa de Draco, mantener la calma, de pronto se sintió abrumado y abrió la boca para callar a su amigo sin darse cuenta de las palabras que escapaban de sus labios:

—Por Merlín Draco, te amo, pero si no te callas te juro que voy a hechizarte.

Un silencio pesado y aplastante se apoderó del departamento, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el bullicio proveniente del televisor, Harry sentía que su rostro se enrojecía con cada segundo que pasaba y su respiración se aceleraba sin que pudiera controlarla, se sintió incapaz de mover un solo músculo, el miedo recorría su espina, aterrado de voltear el rostro y enfrentarse a la mirada de Draco. Sabía que acababa de arruinarlo todo.

—Ya sé que me amas, idiota —contestó Draco poco después intentando romper la tensión—. ¿Quién no lo hace?

Harry soltó una risita sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

—No lo sé ¿Ron?

—Oh, Merlín, Harry —se rio Draco empujándolo mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada—. Tendré pesadillas con la comadreja por tu culpa.

La risa de Harry estalló estrepitosamente dejando salir toda la tensión de los minutos anteriores, su risa era exagerada y nerviosa y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el brazo del sofá sintiendo a sus músculos aflojarse poco a poco, Draco lo estaba observando con un claro gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. Las carcajadas de Harry se detuvieron abruptamente al observar a su amigo que había cambiado su semblante a uno más serio, más seductor. La mente de Draco estaba yendo a mil por hora mientras Harry parecía divertido y relajado en el sofá, había escuchado claramente las palabras dichas por el moreno y sentía las manos temblorosas aún a causa de ellas, su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos en que no había sabido qué hacer, ¿acaso había sido solo un decir? ¿o quizás había sido un desliz que Harry no ha podido evitar? De una u otra forma había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca, lanzarse de la escoba y esperar que emprenda vuelo antes de estrellarse contra el pavimento, después de todo, tantos años conviviendo con un Gryffindor le habían pegado un poco lo impulsivo. Con un rápido movimiento se tumbó sobre Harry y lo sintió tensarse de inmediato, lo miró fijamente a los ojos que lucían tan verdes e iluminados, acercó su rostro y susurró contra los labios del moreno:

—Yo también te amo —dijo con voz es profunda cargada de deseo— y acabas de firmar tu sentencia Potter, porque no voy a dejar que te retractes.

—No pienso hacerlo —contestó Harry soltando el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Harry elevó un poco el rostro y capturó los labios de Draco, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Madonna que había comenzado a cantar pero a Harry ya no le interesaba un programa de televisión, no le importaba nada que no fueran las manos de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo, sintiéndose tan familiares y experimentadas al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del escalofrío que erizo su piel cuando la lengua del rubio recorrió su cuello y sus dientes mordisqueaban su oreja. Harry soltó un placentero gemido relajando su cuerpo.

—Es en serio Harry —dijo Draco contra su oído, había intentado que sonara amenazante pero más bien había sido una súplica.

—Lo sé Draco —contestó Harry acariciando el rostro del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo también lo dije en serio. Te amo.

Draco elevó una ceja regalándole aquella sonrisa torcida que lo transportó inevitablemente a su infancia, a los días en que se congelaban en medio del bosque, a los pasillos oscuros de Grimmauld Place, a todos los momentos importantes de su vida. Se dio cuenta que al lado de Draco, él se sentía en casa. Y al lado de Harry, Draco está completo.

  
_Finalmente_.


End file.
